disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Do This
"Let's Do This" is the second single released from Hannah Montana 3. It was also included on the ''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' soundtrack. The song was featured in the season 3 episodes, Papa's Got a Brand New Friend, Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart, Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star, He Could Be the One and Judge Me Tender. The song was also used in the background in Hannah Montana: Sing Whaaat?, various commercials for Hannah Montana: The Movie and in the ending credits of the film. Background On "Let's Do This", a party dance track,http://www.commonsensemedia.org/music-reviews/hannah-montana-volume-3/details Hannah Montana, Vol 3 (States genre) Cyrus sings about owing her fans a good performance with lines such as: "You came a long way to be with us / You paid good money to see a show / So let's get ready 'cause here we go".Common Sense Media (states meaning of "Let's Do This") The song was originally written and recorded by singer Adam Tefteller. Music video A music video for the song premiered on Disney Channel on December 13, 2008. The video features footage of Miley Cyrus (as Montana) performing the song during a live filmed concert. "Let's Do This" Video Premiere The performance included dance routines, lifting, and fireworks. The video, along with seven others are available in the iTunes deluxe edition and the physical CD of Hannah Montana 3. Formats and track listings Chart performance The song debuted and peaked at number 23 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Chart (Hot 100 - 123) and falling off the next week; being Hannah Montana's lowest chart entry, then was beat by "It's All Right Here". And in Canada the track charted on Hot Canadian Digital Singles at no. 69, but failed to chart on the Canadian Hot 100. Charts Release history Credits and personnel *Vocals – Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana *Producer – Ali Dee Theodore, Jason Gleed and Alana da Fonseca *Writer (s) – Derek George, Tim Owens, Adam Tefteller and Ali Theodore *Mixer and additional programming – Brian Malouf Lyrics I rode all night on a big 'ol bus You came a long way to be with us You pay good money to see a show Yeah let's get ready cause here we go Get on your feet cause I'm plugged in So come on let's do this I turn it on, I crank it up I'll show you all what I'm made of I'll get loud, I'll wear it out I'll bring the roof in this house down I know just what you came here for And I want to hear you scream this more Get on your feet, you know you can't resist Yeah, let's do this, (na, na, na, na, na, na) (na, na, na, na, na, na) Let's do this (na, na, na, na, na, na) (na, na, na, na, na, na) Got all this work but I'm payed to play And the real party starts backstage And all my friends, they sing my song I wish you all could come along To take a picture, to show your friends So come on, let's do this I turn it on, I crank it up I'll show you all what I'm made of I'll get loud, I'll wear it out I'll bring the roof in this house down I know just what you came here for And I want to hear you scream this more Get on your feet, you know you can't resist Oh, let's do this, (na, na, na, na, na, na) (na, na, na, na, na, na) Let's do this (na, na, na, na, na, na) (na, na, na, na, na, na) Everybody come on, nows the time to get loud Throw your hands up, let me hear you shout it out All my people, let me see you jumping up and down Let me hear the words, you know you know 'em, sing it out Freak out, scream, shout This is what it's all about Let me hear the hook now I turn it on, I crank it up I'll show you all what I'm made of I'll get loud, I'll wear it out I'll bring the roof in this house down I know just what you came here for And I want to hear you scream this more Get on your feet, you know you can't resist Let's do this, (na, na, na, na, na, na) Let's do this, oh (na, na, na, na, na, na) Let's do this (na, na, na, na, na, na) (na, na, na, na, na, na) Let's do this References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs